


I Don't Take Directions Well

by orphan_account



Series: Spinning Like a Top [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Black Romance, Blackrom, Blindfolds, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you didn't feel that way about me," Dave commented as Karkat shoved him up against the wall.</p><p>Dave and Karkat stumble into the caliginous quadrant with much snark and rough-housing. Starts off as PWP, adding some plot and romantic complications as it progresses. Mentions of Dave/Terezi and Terezi/Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Take Directions Well

"I thought you didn't feel that way about me," Dave commented as Karkat shoved him up against the wall. He managed to keep his tone casual and his expression no more than amused, but he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He thought he'd hidden his feelings beneath his coolness quite well, but here he was, his mouth inches from Karkat's, bodies close in a context that clearly wasn't a beatdown.

"Strider, will you just shut the fuck up for once?" spat Karkat, squeezing Dave's wrists with his thin fingers.

"Nah, I don't think I take directions from you well."

Before the troll could react, Dave yanked his wrists free, and in one swift motion, Karkat was the one pressed up against the wall, Dave breathing warm air on his neck. Karkat may have been feisty, but he was slightly smaller and noticeably weaker, and it was provoking an emotion that Dave had never felt in overpowering anyone before.

Dave squeezed Karkat's wrists and pressed him against the wall harder with his body. Karkat struggled and shifted his hips, trying to pull away to no avail. Dave bit Karkat's neck, gently at first, nibbling on the troll's smooth skin, still trying to restrain his lust. Even this little bit of stimulation heightened Karkat's struggles, the troll throwing his head back and forth in a vain attempt to escape the sensation, so Dave sunk his teeth in. Karkat moaned, sinking into Dave, and the human felt a rush of desire.

"Bed, now," Dave breathed. Karkat shot him a dirty look as he complied, taking the few steps towards the bed but pulling Dave down with him.

The troll's hands flew to Dave's jeans, and Dave grabbed his hair. Dave felt himself hardening under a caress from Karkat's hand as the troll's other hand fiddled with his fly.

"Just don't use your mouth. I don't want you fucking up my dick with those pointy teeth of yours."

"Why the hell would I use my mouth?" Karkat said incredulously as he freed the button on Dave's pants.

"Humans are into a lot of freaky shit," said Dave as he tugged Karkat's hair, eliciting a soft noise of arousal. "But I bet you are too."

After Karkat finished unzipping, Dave lifted his hips so the troll could start to pull down his pants. As soon as they were off his ass though, Dave took control from Karkat, twisting the troll's hair and throwing him to the side. Dave kicked off his own pants and boxers before pulling Karkat back over to him.

If Karkat was hesitant with human anatomy, he didn't show it, his fingers moving to stroke Dave's naked length. He lightly traced his fingers along Dave's inner thigh with his other hand, so gentle it was almost ticklish. Those fingers soon moved in to Dave's crotch, but instead of going up to join Karkat's other hand, the troll's fingers brushed along Dave's balls before sliding down to his taint.

Dave's breath shuddered as Karkat brushed that delicate spot. The troll paused, but the look on his face was anything but concern. No, the fucker was smiling coyly at him. Teasing him. Cock hard and entire body desperate for more, Dave wasn't putting up with Karkat's shit. He pulled roughly on Karkat's hair, digging his hand in and twisting. The troll groaned in pain and lust, but didn't protest Dave's gesture of authority. He put his hands back to work, one hand stroking Dave's cock while the other gently traced his entrance.

Dave shuddered as Karkat began to vary his touch. Slow circles turned into gentle pressure, hinting at something more - and then suddenly it was feather-light. A small, frustrated noise almost escaped Dave's lips, but he stifled it, not wanting to give Karkat that satisfaction. Still, fuck, he really did want more.

"What the fuck?" Karkat whined as Dave suddenly shifted, moving closer to one side of the bed, dragging the troll with him by the hair. With the nightstand now within reach, Dave opened the drawer with his free hand and pulled out his bottle of lubricant.

"If you're going to be doing anything more than goddamn teasing me, you'd better use this," Dave said as he tossed the lube at Karkat, who barely managed to catch it in surprise.

"Do you use this for many of your human sexual interactions?" Karkat asked with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, you never know when you're going to end up buried in bitches." In truth, Dave hadn't used it for anything other than masturbating, but there was no way he was saying that to Karkat.

Karkat was still examining the lube bottle when Dave pulled him up by the hair. Any responses the troll might have had were silenced as Dave leaned in for a kiss. Dave's enthusiasm, and the force with which his tongue flitted along Karkat's lips, kept him from feeling like he was being too sappy, but damn, he needed this. Dave's cock yearned for attention, but the feeling of Karkat's soft, hot mouth on his own was intoxicating.

"You look stupid in just a shirt," Karkat said when their kiss finally broke.

"Says the guy still wearing all his clothes," Dave shot back, annoyance flooding back to join his arousal. Still, he stripped off his shirt and half-stroked, half-pulled Karkat's hair again before settling back down on the bed. "Now, if you aren't too confused by the nuances of human anatomy and our weird sexual accessories, get on with it."

"You're fucking rudimentary compared to trolls," Karkat said, rolling his eyes. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto one finger, a few drops slipping off onto the sheets, and set the bottle aside.

On the first touch, the lube was uncomfortably cold against Dave's skin, and he resisted the momentary urge to shy away. With a bit of rubbing from Karkat, their combined body heat warmed it and the slickness felt nice. Dave reached down to touch himself, hoping this wasn't some troll sexuality faux pas. Karkat shot him a strange look, but refrained from commenting and continued.

As he looked back down to Dave's ass, Karkat's touch became more firm and he began to push his finger in. Dave inhaled sharply, gripping the sheets with the hand not wrapped around himself.

"Is that bad?" Karkat asked, pausing.

"No," Dave breathed. "Keep going."

The troll complied, slipping the tip of his finger into Dave, moving in through the first ring of muscle. It wasn't much, but it felt so good, and if it hadn't pissed him off so much, Karkat's smugly pleased look would have made it even hotter.

Slowly, Karkat moved his finger in further, pausing at his knuckle. Dave shuddered slightly as Karkat carefully turned his finger slightly, then began to slide back out.

"Fuck," Dave groaned.

"It wouldn't be hard to get you to beg for this, would it, Strider?" Karkat grinned. "You're really not very difficult to figure out."

In an instant, Dave's hand shot up from the sheets to grip Karkat's throat.

"I'd say you're really shitty at figuring me out if you think you have any chance of being in, uh, control," Dave said matter-of-factly, interrupted only slightly by Karkat slipping his slick finger in the rest of the way and barely brushing Dave's prostate.

With the hand on his neck ever-so-slightly squeezing in warning against any smartass comments, Karkat smiled but wisely kept his mouth shut. He experimentally curled the tip of his finger to touch the same spot again. Dave stiffened and tightened his grip on himself but the coy bastard of a troll pulled his finger out.

"Jackass," Dave muttered, refusing to let go of Karkat's throat as the troll tried to move away. "No wonder you never got any quadrant action; you're too much of a damn tease for anyone to bother with you."

"Yeah, because you've been getting so much action, definitely." Karkat glared and waited for Dave to relax his grip. When he could again adjust his position, he grabbed the lubricant bottle and opened it, slicking up two fingers this time.

"Well I'm sure as hell not desperate enough to put up with bullshit from you," replied Dave. He relinquished his grip on Karkat. As Dave expected, the troll glanced at him with a flash of surprise and disappointment that quickly faded to insolence. With a grin, Dave continued, "Or you could stop dicking around."

Dave reached out and gave Karkat's hair a yank, earning him a petulant whine. Before he even silenced himself, Karkat took the opportunity to slide his two lubed fingers in to the first knuckle. Dave gasped at the sudden pressure, but Karkat regained his composure and paused patiently. Dave kept pumping his cock and soon relaxed enough for the troll to press further, slowly moving inward. By now, Dave was breathing heavily and his back was starting to sweat. The feel of the damp sheets would have been uncomfortable, but he forgot about it as soon he looked at Karkat, clearly enraptured as he watched Dave masturbating.

With a gasp, Dave's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Karkat gently touched his prostate again. By now, the troll had clearly discerned the exact location, focusing his attention, curling and uncurling his fingers to massage it.

"More," demanded Dave. Hand around his cock moving faster, he reached out with his other to grab Karkat's shoulder. When Karkat applied more pressure, Dave moaned and dug his fingernails into Karkat.

The troll hissed in pain and retaliated by rubbing Dave's prostate with continued vigor. The sensation was intense; Dave moved his thumb over the head of his cock as he stroked, his urgency and his pleasure rising. Part of him wanted to wait, but there was no way he was going to ask Karkat to slow down. Instead, he gritted his teeth and fought not to let each ripple of delight and need show on his face, at least not too blatantly.

"Close?" Karkat whispered, inhaling in anticipation as Dave's hand snaked back up to his neck.

"Maybe," replied Dave, his voice not quite as even as he hoped. His eyes closed, the sensations now so distracting he barely noticed the loss of vision.

"So, definitely." The troll's voice dripped with smugness.

"Fuck." Dave exhaled carefully, nearly losing control. "You."

Though he whimpered as Dave tugged on his hair, Karkat continued undeterred. With the troll stroking Dave's prostate and a few more moments of his own hand pumping furiously, Dave was coming before he could stop himself.

Ecstasy surged through him, waves of pleasure washing over his body. He groaned curses as he felt his warm cum spilling onto his taut stomach. While the orgasm surged and then began to fade, Dave was vaguely aware of a gentle hand on his head.

Dave opened his eyes to see Karkat leaning over him, one hand stroking his hair.

"Does that count as getting you to beg?" Karkat asked with an obnoxious smile.

Dave groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I should have known the post-sexytimes activity for troll hatesex was more arguing. I guess cuddling and shutting the hell up is an exclusively redrom thing?"

"Cuddling's not exclusively redrom," replied Karkat, settling himself down next to Dave and placing an arm over the human. "Just don't get sappy."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Dave leaned in to kiss Karkat, nipping the troll's lip in playful aggression. "I'm not the one who's a known sucker for romance."

"Fuck you, Strider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for a kinkmeme prompt requesting Dave getting fingered.


	2. The Upper Hand

Even when he experienced something akin to awkwardness, Dave Strider would never let it show. Nope, no awkwardness here, not even after last night's slightly rushed, hate-lust quasi-hook-up with an alien. Pretending it didn't happen or avoiding Karkat would be letting the troll dictate the next move, and there was no way Dave was giving him the upper hand so easily - even if confronting the matter did feel a tiny bit awkward.

"What the hell do you want?" Karkat asked grumpily, not bothering to look up from his husktop when a visitor showed up in his respiteblock.

"Nothing," responded Dave casually, sipping the glass of juice he held. He felt a bit of smug satisfaction as surprise flashed across Karkat's face and the troll looked over at him.

Karkat's face turned back to a scowl almost immediately, and he wrinkled his nose as he looked to the cup. "What are you drinking?"

"Apple juice. Rose finally managed to alchemize it. Wanna try some?" Dave took a few steps forward, offering the glass, but Karkat shook his head emphatically.

"No, that looks gross. I'd rather drink Faygo than your bizarre Earth-fruit concoction, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Dave paused to take a sip. "As long as it's not because you're shy about swapping spit or something dumb like that."

"Oh, of course, that's what you've come by about." Karkat rolled his eyes and slammed his husktop shut. "You want to have a fucking feelings jam about last night? Are your delicate, simplistic human emotions all confused after deviating from your usual single-symbol romantic norms?"

"Nah, I just came by to offer you apple juice and chance that maybe you didn't feel like being a complete shit head today. Ordinarily I wouldn't bother, but the Mayor had other plans today." Dave suppressed a smile as Karkat's expression soured further.

"Oh the Mayor had other plans, did he? What a fucking tragedy. Yeah, I know I'm usually your second choice for cool hangout times, right after the Mayor." Karkat paused with exaggerated faux consideration before continuing on with renewed annoyance in his voice. "Oh wait, no, that's Terezi. And then Rose. And then-"

"Whoa, chill the fuck out," Dave interrupted, setting the half-full glass down on the desk.

"Get that smelly liquid away from my computer. I don't want you spilling it and wrecking my shit." Karkat pushed his hivetop further to the left of the desk, eyeing the glass with disgust.

"When have you ever seen me do something clumsy? You're the one who gets himself tangled up in other people's capes for crying out loud. Also, I repeat: chill the fuck out."

"Because Dave Strider is clearly the king, no, the fucking emperor, of chill," said Karkat, making a show of moving his hands away from the desk and leaning back in his chair as if he wasn't concerned about his stupid laptop. "Standing here, drinking his juice, talking about his dear mayorial moirail, and pretending that the reason he's here has fucking nothing to do with his first-ever kismesissitude experience."

"I never said it has nothing to do with that." Dave wasn't going to play coy and allow Karkat control the conversation. "I just said I'd rather be hanging out with someone who's less of a tightass than you, which, to be clear, is still the case."

Karkat sighed. "You really know shit about non-hearts romance, don't you? I think you're trying to flirt with me, but you suck at it."

Dave leaned over Karkat, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling the troll's face close to his. "You're a presumptuous little shit, aren't you?"

"OK, now this qualifies as flirting." Karkat made no move to escape, just reached out to place a hand on the back of Dave's neck. Dave felt his heartbeat quicken as the tips of the troll's claw-like fingernails pressed against his skin.

"Oh, right, it's just regular old pissing each other off until I start roughing you up." Dave yanked Karkat's hand off of him and pulled the troll forward out of the chair and onto to his knees.

"Actually, the 'roughing up' is supposed to mutual." Karkat tried to stand but Dave grabbed his arms and held him down.

"Must be tough when one partner's stronger than the other," commented Dave, easily overpowering Karkat, thwarting the troll's attempts to stand up.

"Yes, well, there are ways to mitigate that." Karkat sunk back on his knees, gritting his teeth in an obvious attempt to not lash out ineffectively. "Don't you want this to be a challenge?"

Dave's interest was piqued, but he merely let go of Karkat and took a step back. "So you're admitting I have the upper hand?" he remarked nonchalantly.

"Don't put words in my mouth, jackass." Karkat slowly got to his feet, keeping his eyes on Dave the whole time. "I said you're stronger, which unfortunately is an objective fact. That is not the same fucking thing as having the upper hand."

"What are you going to do about it? Tie me up or some shit?"

Karkat's expression snapped to furious. His self-righteous indignation looked, as always, somewhat ridiculous, but in a weirdly cute sort of way.

"Wow, 'or some shit'. How eloquent! Yes, you've figured it out: Kismesissitude entails banter, rough-housing, tying each other up, and 'some shit'. Fucking expert in xenosexology here, ready-"

"Ready for you to shut the fuck up," Dave interrupted, grabbing Karkat's babbling face and kissing him fiercely. Intertwined lust and exasperation coursed through him, his cock stiffening as he forced his tongue into the troll's mouth, ignoring the muffled, half-hearted complaints. After a few moments, the struggling turned into embracing, Karkat stepping closer, closing the space between their bodies and placing his hands on Dave's ass.

Karkat's mouth was smaller than his own, Dave noticed, and it was so easy to envelop with his lips, to overwhelm. As he took the troll's lower lip between his teeth and gently bit, Karkat grabbed his ass and squeezed. Dave's cock was fully erect now, and he swore he could feel something going on in Karkat's pants too.

Dave's lips trailed away from Karkat's mouth and began planting hot, wet kisses on the troll's neck. Karkat moaned and reached between their bodies to grab Dave's crotch, squeezing him through the soft fabric of his pants.

The thought flickered in Dave's mind that he maybe he should return the favor, but he wasn't entirely sure what the hell was in a male troll's pants. Or any troll's pants for that matter.

Instead, Dave settled for roughly gripping the Karkat's upper arms, hands sliding up under the edges of his sleeves. He might have been a bit crueler than he intended; the pain was enough that Karkat hissed and stopped groping Dave, trying vainly to pry the human off of him.

"Fuck! Dammit, you're all brutality; you have no sense of finesse," complained Karkat. Dave merely squeezed harder.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a fucking expert at finesse." Dave breathed each word hotly against Karkat's neck.

"A hell of a lot better than you!"

"Prove it." Abruptly, Dave released Karkat and shifted away slightly. His heart was pounding, and every inch of him screamed against pulling away, but burning even hotter than his lust was his desire to watch the fucking cocky little troll prove himself wrong.

Karkat breathed in deeply, rubbing his fresh bruises, before exhaling slowly as he let his arms fall back down to his sides. Not for the first time, Dave noticed how skinny, practically fragile, the troll looked. It wouldn't take much effort to pin him down, stuff a sock in his loud mouth, and rip his pants off. A fresh wave of need swept through Dave at the thought, but he just waited, his bored cool kid look on, readying himself for Karkat's next move.

The silent moments built up more tension in Dave than he cared to show, watching Karkat wince as he readjusted his tee-shirt sleeves and then turn back to the chair by his desk. The troll grabbed the chair and pulled it out a few more feet, planting himself behind it and dramatically placing his hands on its back.

"Sit," Karkat ordered, glaring, obviously challenging Dave to disobey. So of course, Dave sat.

"Sure, I'll humor you." Dave relaxed in the seat and looked up at Karkat, amused to see it flicker across the troll's face that yes, he hadn't actually expected Dave to cooperate. "Ready to show me all your smooth moves?"

Karkat said nothing; he stalked off to his closet and started digging around. Definitely not smooth moves. Dave sighed loudly, his erection flagging as anticipation dissolved into annoyance. He was ready to make a cutting comment when Karkat came back with a triumphant look, holding a gray bandanna. As the troll resumed his place behind the chair, he started folding it.

"Hold still," Karkat barked.

Dave was debating whether to ironically obey again to be actually uncooperative with what Karkat was hoping for, or whether to quit playing around and just grab the troll and throw him to the ground, when suddenly there was a hand on his throat. A pang of panic hit him as Karkat squeezed harshly and Dave's air flow was cut off. Angry at himself for letting Karkat catch him off guard and angry at Karkat for the fucking acute lack of oxygen, Dave was clumsier than he should have been as he tried to pull away, grasping wildly for Karkat's hands. But just as suddenly, the troll's hands weren't there; they were snatching Dave's sunglasses and tying the bandanna around his head in their place. In his frustration, Dave grudgingly thought to himself that Karkat, in that brief moment, had actually shown a glimmer of finesse.

"Do not fuck with my shades," Dave demanded, trying to act as if he hadn't just been ever-so-slightly bested. He started to get up, but Karkat stepped around to in front of the chair to take advantage of the superior angle, shoving Dave's ass back down.

"If you want your fucking shades back in one piece, then quit goofing around like a jackass," Karkat retorted. "And keep the damn blindfold on," he added as Dave reached up to yank it off.

"I could fuck you up, blindfold on or not."

"But wouldn't you rather fuck?" Karkat asked in a saccharine tone. Disgust re-entered his voice immediately. "Gross, but seriously, it's time for you to take your own advice, Strider, as trite as it may be: Chill the fuck out."

For a moment, there was nothing but the rustling of clothing, Karkat leaning in most likely. Then, a light, sharp sensation on Dave's neck. Nowhere near enough to threaten breaking skin, but a gentle scrape, weirdly sensual, as the troll began tracing a line with his fingernail, starting from just under Dave's ear.

"It's time," Karkat continued, lowering his voice, "for your understanding of blackrom to extend beyond bondage and 'some shit'. That is, of course, assuming that your puny human think pan can handle the level of complication and intensity that lies ahead."

"You're setting some pretty high expectations here," Dave remarked as Karkat drew a thin line down his neck. "Am I going to be disappointed after all this hype?"

Karkat sighed loudly and grasped the bottom hem of Dave's shirt to pull it up.

"Well we'll just have to fucking find out?"

Dave gestured Karkat away and pulled off the shirt himself, throwing it to the ground beside them. The blindfold was knocked askew, but Karkat reached back to readjust it as Dave casually settled back into the chair.

Almost immediately, there was acute, warm pain blossoming at the hollow of Dave's throat and heading downward, thin lines raking across his bare chest. The marks tingled after Karkat withdrew his fingernails, heat lingering on Dave's tender flesh. The sensations was just starting to fade when Karkat began fresh scratches, dragging up from Dave's bellybutton diagonally, just barely avoiding a nipple, to his shoulder. And suddenly, Karkat's hand was gone again. Dave shifted forward slightly, as if Karkat must be millimeters away, anticipating, no, wanting, more. As soon as he moved, he regretted it, knowing Karkat must be gloating.

He froze, waiting for more scratching, but after a few tense moments he was startled by an entirely different feeling on his chest, soft and not at all painful, and definitely wet. Karkat was licking him.

"So dragging your sloppy tongue on someone is part of kismet fish too?" Dave asked sarcastically, even as his faded erection twitched with new interest. He stifled a gasp as Karkat's tongue flicked to the tip of his nipple then back around it, drawing slow, soft circles.

"Keep this up," Karkat answered between licks, "and I'll fucking bite."

"I'm not tied down, dumbass. Try that shit and see how it works out for you."

For a minute, Dave considered the matter resolved as Karkat closed his lips to gently suck. It felt delicate, pleasurable in its own way yet somehow not quite enough, and the longer the troll continued, tongue still lazily caressing and swirling over the tip of Dave's nipple, the more Dave wanted.

Karkat took his mouth away and a frustrated frown flashed across Dave's face, deepening when Karkat finally replied.

"I still have your shades in one hand. Fuck with me and I will snap them."

"That's just low," Dave argued though he didn't make move to snatch them back. On some level he knew he should, but he was too distracted by his cock straining against his pants as Karkat's tongue slipped down a few inches, exploring the taut skin of Dave's stomach.

A noise caught in Dave's throat as Karkat interspersed licking with nipping, tongue still swirling even as he bit gingerly with his sharp teeth. As his mouth worked to claim every inch of Dave's abdomen, the troll's hand slid down to the caress the skin right above the waistband of Dave's pants.

It was arousing and yet infuriating, Karkat currently making no move to go further, Dave losing himself in the sensations while still resenting that other regions were being neglected. He clenched his hands with each titillatingly sensual stroke of Karkat's tongue, each time the troll just barely slid a finger under the waistband of his pants before gliding back up again. There was no way he was going to beg or moan over this, but that determination just made him all the more impatient.

Abruptly, all touch was gone. There was movement and a quiet clink of something being set down - his glasses on the table, no doubt. He heard Karkat shift back, and when the trolls hands returned, they went straight to Dave's pants. Dave lifted his hips off the chair eagerly and let the troll pull his pants down to his ankles before returning his ass to its previous position. Gently, Karkat reached into Dave's boxers and moved the straining erection through the flap.

"Feel like being a tease again?" Dave asked as Karkat's hands released his cock and slid back up his sides, nails just barely scraping him in a way that was unpleasantly ticklish for a moment.

"Isn't patience a human virtue?" Karkat replied, moving both hands in to tweak Dave's nipples.

Dave gritted his teeth even as his cock twitched, steadying himself by taking in a deep breath. For a moment, he felt confident that he was in full control of himself until Karkat's grip twisted. In the flush of pain, Dave reached out blindly, groping for Karkat and finding his shoulders. With only a bit of embarrassment tinging Dave's cheeks, he clung to Karkat as the troll squeezed again, sending shocks of hot pain through him.

The grip ceased and suddenly Karkat was straddling him, planting his ass on Dave's thighs, his clothed crotch rubbing up against Dave's naked length. A hand snaked into Dave's hair as Karkat kissed him fiercely. The troll's other hand wrapped around Dave's cock, finally, and Dave moaned into Karkat's mouth, kneading the troll's shoulders.

"Poor fucking Strider doesn't like being teased?" Karkat asked mockingly, breaking their kiss.

"Next time we'll blindfold you and tell you to keep your ass in one spot and see how you like it," Dave suggested, moving a hand to grab the nape of the troll's neck. Karkat responded by gripping Dave's length tighter and faster, thumb flicking over the head, wetting it with a bead of precum. Dave tried not to gasp and buried his face in Karkat's chest.

After all the anticipation and the teasing, with Karkat's warm body so close to him, Dave felt waves of pleasure assaulting him faster than he might have preferred. Karkat's technique was surprisingly good; he must have been watching how Dave touched himself last night. When the troll's hand tugged at Dave's hair, just a touch painful and distinctly arousing, Dave grudgingly realized he wasn't fully in control here. He thrust his tongue into Karkat's mouth with renewed vigor and made a mental note to get his hands down Karkat's pants next time.

Because, fuck, he wanted this right now, and he did want to do this again. Karkat was obnoxious and infuriating and self-important and yet too fucking hot to pass up, with those hands and those lips and that tight, small body. In that moment, Dave decided to surrender to the inevitable, his hands on Karkat with nothing but impassioned need, letting the troll stroke him until, not long after, he climaxed, spilling onto himself and the troll's hand. The silence for the next moment was glorious, as Dave basked in nothing but Karkat and the dissipating waves of pleasure. Of course, the asshole troll had to open his mouth and ruin it.

"You know, I had other shit to do today. We could make plans in advance instead of this random bullshit," Karkat suggested, removing his hand from Dave's spent cock.

"Planned hatedates?" Dave stripped off the blindfold and tossed it on the ground as he regained composure, the aftereffects of his orgasm leaving him with fuzzy emotions he did his best to ignore in favor of his annoyance. "Doesn't the lack of spontaneity take the fun out of it?"

"Not any more so than it does with red romance," Karkat argued.

"Fine, but it'd better get more interesting. I don't think this was worth the hype," Dave continued with a grin as Karkat glowered at him. "My 'think pan' can handle this level of complication and intensity in my sleep."

"Challenge fucking accepted." Karkat kissed Dave again, angrily nipping at his lips briefly before climbing off of him. "So tomorrow night?"

"I guess if the Mayor's not free, yeah."

"Get the fuck out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the kinkmeme requesting Karkat introducing Dave to black romance, including teasing and blindfolding.


	3. Interrupted

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]\--

TG: mayor wasnt free  
TG: just fyi

Dave had messaged Karkat hours ago, but there'd been no response. As the evening waned, he briefly considered sending another message, but decided against it. He wasn't _that_ excited to see Karkat. He'd made his move; there was no reason to repeat himself.

He wasted some time in his room online. He chatted with Rose on and off for a while but their conversation faltered. It sounded like she was drunk again, and she eventually hinted heavily that she needed to talk to Kanaya about something.

Once Rose logged off, Dave worked on a new Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic until sleepiness crept up on him. When he noticed how much he was yawning, he saved his work before stripping off his god tier outfit. Even though his magic pajama suit was damn comfortable, he felt too weird wearing the same thing all day and all night for months at a time.

Cuddled up with blankets in nothing but his boxers, Dave drifted off quickly. He couldn't tell if he had quite fallen asleep or not when there was a loud pounding on his door.

"Who the hell is it?" Dave yelled, annoyance clouding his drowsy brain.

"Who the fuck do you think?" Karkat replied as he barged in.

"Great," Dave groaned. "Look, I know I'm hot shit and all, but I'm kinda trying to sleep here."

"No, you're fucking not." There was the sound of footsteps as Karkat strode over, and then there was a tug on the comforter.

"Messing with a dude's sleep is not cool." Dave clung to the blankets, pulling back against Karkat's grip. "Haven't you heard to let sleeping dogs lie? Come on; I though you were educating yourself on Earth culture by watching all those shitty movies." The troll was obnoxiously persistent. "I'm sorry that I'm so irresistible that you can't keep your hands off of me at godawful o'clock, but maybe you should have come by earlier." For a second, Dave thought he'd won as he felt the competing pull on the comforter slacken.

"Fuck!" Light flooded the room, assaulting Dave's vision; Karkat had just let go so that he could turn on the lamp. Dave groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and relinquished his grip on the blankets to grope for his sunglasses. His hands found nothing on the bedside table, and the comforter slipped off of him.

"OK this is actually pissing me off," Dave said, reluctantly opening his eyes. "Not in the 'Aww, Karkat's such a cute little dumbfuck who's trying to find new ways to be a shit' way. More like the 'Why is this insufferable dick busting into my room in the middle of the goddamn night' way. Light and uncomfortable interruptions are Rose's thing to spring on me, not yours."

"Oh, it must be so fucking difficult that not everything goes your way," Karkat spat, throwing the comforter on the floor. He moved to drop Dave's shades, but the human lunged out and grabbed Karkat's wrist.

"Give me those."

"Fuck you."

Yeah, he wasn't getting back to sleep. Dave sighed and twisted Karkat's wrist. The troll tried to pry him off, but Dave was stronger and not in the mood for this shit. A few moments of struggling and the shades were successfully retrieved, though not without Karkat coming after him. Dave rolled to the other side of the bed while simultaneously sliding on the sunglasses, dampening the harshness of the light.

Karkat climbed onto the bed, lunging wildly in an attempt to pin Dave down. Dave managed to slide out and wrestle Karkat down momentarily, but the troll curled up and kicked him in the stomach. Gasping for breath, Dave fell back, only to find Karkat falling on top of him again.

Instantly, the troll's lips smothered his own, robbing him of what little breath he'd regained. Karkat grabbed Dave's face, refusing to let him turn away, kissing with far more teeth and ferocity than was necessary. Pain stung Dave; Karkat was biting, no, literally ripping into his lip. Dave tried to shove him away, but Karkat was unrelenting. He let out a muffled cry as he felt his skin break and a coppery taste flood his mouth. He wrenched an arm free and elbowed Karkat in the face.

"If this is what you were talking about the other day," Dave wiped blood of his lip, "in terms of intensity - Fucking seriously?"

Karkat, apparently oblivious to the blood dripping down his own face, was trying to get on top of him again.

This was ridiculous. An unsettled feeling gathered in Dave, tense and unpleasant. It wasn't fear, nor a sense of violation exactly, but something was wrong with this picture. Karkat was a dick, but this was less aggressively hands-on flirting and more pissed-off violence.

"STOP," Dave yelled as Karkat raised his arm back, as if readying a punch.

Karkat froze. His snarl faded into a glare, his arm fell, and then, to Dave's surprise, his entire body slumped. He hung his head, looking down at the bed.

"What the actual fuck?" Dave asked, furious and confused. His lip was swollen and painful, blood still seeping into his mouth, and he was sorely tempted to throw Karkat out right the fuck now. He wasn't actually quite sure what stopped him, especially when Karkat failed to respond, just kept staring at the sheets. "Well? That wasn't fucking ok."

"Yeah, I fucking got that," Karkat replied hollowly.

"Is this your insane way of trying to impress me? I know I complained about your hype, but this sure isn't -"

"No, you blathering numbskull, it has nothing to do with that!" Karkat snapped.

Dave paused.

"So there is something?"

The lack of response from Karkat, the ever-loquacious douche that he was, told Dave more than enough. Instead, Karkat opted to do nothing more than sit motionless as a drop of blood - whose, Dave wasn't sure - dangled perilously from his chin before plummeting to the sheets below.

"You're washing my sheets after this, dude," Dave said. "This blood stuff was not my idea."

"I'm confident you don't hassle Terezi to wash your fucking sheets for you on account of her stray splatters of biohazardous fluids," Karkat said flatly.

"What the fuck does Terezi have to do with this?"

"What the fuck indeed? Nothing, fucking nothing to do with me, that's for fucking sure!" Karkat's gaze snapped back up to Dave's, and his hands clenched into fists, but Dave swore his eyes were watering. " No, nothing with Terezi is any of my fucking business -"

"If you're so touchy about me dating her, why the fuck are you trying to hate-seduce me?" Or maybe that's why Karkat was hate-fucking him? Dave considered asking, but before he could, Karkat rambled on again.

"It's all about you, isn't it? Because things with you and Terezi are so great-"

"The fuck are you getting at?" Dave's stomach dropped as a wave of cold anger cut through him, even as sweat and warm blood dripped down his body.

Karkat visibly deflated. "It's not about you and Terezi. I was pissed, sure, but you were new and an alien, and I'd been too abrasive with her for anything red for a while. I could handle it."

"... Who?"

"My moirail."

It took Dave a second to process it.

"The-"

"Gamzee," Karkat answered hollowly. "Gamzee and Terezi."

Dave felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He slowly slumped back against the head of the bed, silence hanging heavily between them before he managed to ask the obvious question.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard Rose." Karkat paced, knotting his hands in his hair with undisguised frustration. "She was talking to Kanaya in the library, and she was clearly intoxicated."

"Are you sure you heard her right?"

"No, I totally fucking misinterpreted 'Should I tell Dave that his girlfriend is secretly hate-dating the clown'," Karkat spat. "Do you think I'm such a nook-sniffing, brain-rotted idiot that I would fucking flip out about this shit if I wasn't sure?"

"You do get your panties in a bunch quite a lot," Dave quipped without thinking even as his stomach filled with lead at Karkat's answer.

"I'm glad you're taking this so fucking well. Do you want a goddamn award for Most Culturally Considerate Moron of the Year?" Karkat grabbed Dave's shirt, yelling at him now. "You weren't fucking betrayed by your palemate and former love, you self-centered, inconsiderate, festering piece of shit."

"You aren't even in any quadrant with Terezi, you douche." Dave tore Karkat off of him and shoved him aside. Rage flooded through him. "I just found out about this too, and you're being the biggest fucking hypocrite, acting like only you have a right to be upset. She was dating someone else and hid it from me, but no, you're the one who's fucking betrayed."

Karkat reached for Dave's pants, but Dave kicked at him in disgust.

"No. Get the fuck out of here." When Karkat paused, Dave leaned in and pushed him, hard, knocking him off the bed with a thud. "I'm not being cute, you piece of shit. Get out."

Dave saw the wet glimmer spill out of the corners of Karkat's eyes as the troll glowered at him, pulling himself to his feet, wincing in pain at new bruises no doubt. Karkat departed, slamming the door behind him, leaving Dave alone with his head spinning with thoughts and his heart aching.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed and Dave did nothing. He avoided Can Town in case Terezi was there, he avoided the computer room in case Karkat was there, and as always, he avoided the more deserted parts of the meteor in case that insane, murderous clown was there. He considered the library, but he hadn't seen Rose without Kanaya for over a week now, and he didn't really want to discuss this with both of them at once.

Rose knew and didn't tell him. That stung. He knew she was oblique, but this was flat out hiding something from him. And he couldn't even talk to her about it because all she was concerned about was the game and Kanaya.

Dave sighed. He tried not to dwell on Terezi, on that evil grin she'd given him, on his lip still sore from her punch, on standing there spent and panting and suddenly alone. His insides twisted with humiliation and he forced it from his mind.

His thoughts returned to Karkat.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

TG: hey  
CG: FUCK OFF.  
TG: thats no way to talk to your kismet fish  
CG: OH PARDON ME.  
CG: FUCK OFF YOU, FETID, NOOK-SNIFFING, IMMATURE PIECE OF SHIT.  
TG: much better  
TG: cant forget my nooksniffing attribute  
TG: chicks dig it  
TG: and aliens of all gender identities  
TG: i dont discriminate  
CG: ARE WE DONE YET?  
TG: already?  
TG: that was fast  
CG: YES WE ARE ALREADY FUCKING DONE.  
TG: with what  
CG: WITH ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT  
TG: uh huh  
CG: I'M FUCKING SORRY ABOUT BEING A JACKASS ABOUT TEREZI, OK?  
TG: yup pretty much were a jackass  
CG: SHE MOVED ON, I KNOW, AND IT'S NONE OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS WHOSE QUADRANTS SHE'S ALL UP IN.  
CG: EVEN IF ONE OF THEM IS MY SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A MOIRAIL.  
CG: I HAVE ACCEPTED THE ROMANCE THING IS ALL KINDS OF MESSED UP HERE AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE A PART OF IT  
CG: SO I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT.  
TG: youre pretty worked up about this  
TG: but apparently who she dates isnt my business either  
CG: THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?  
TG: i talked to her  
CG: AND?  
TG: she said i was being a hypocrite  
CG: FUCKING FABULOUS  
CG: HYPOCRITES ALL AROUND  
CG: I'M A HYPOCRITE, YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE, LET'S BE HYPOCRITES TOGETHER 'TIL THE BITTER FUCKING END  
CG: OR WE COULD STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS SHIT AND GO BACK TO PLATONIC, DISTANT HATING EACH OTHER  
CG: HOW ABOUT THAT?

Dave had "yeah sounds good to me" typed up before something made him pause, finger hovering over the Enter key. For some reason, rereading Karkat's second to last line made Dave's stomach sink to the floor. He hesitated a few moments longer before backspacing and trying again.

TG: why  
TG: this is because youre still broken up about terezi and i cant live up to the majesty of your unrequited love isnt it  
CG: NO, YOU SHITHEAD.  
CG: NOT THAT THAT WAS EVER IN QUESTION, MIND YOU.  
TG: am i not good enough for you karkles  
CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT UP TEREZI AGAIN  
TG: yeah yeah  
TG: i thought you were trying to break up with me  
CG: THERE IS NO FUCKING TRY  
CG: THIS CLEARLY ISN'T WORKING OUT  
TG: it hasnt lived up to your hype but its actually not as shitty as i originally expected  
CG: YOU'RE SERIOUS.  
CG: YOU SAY THAT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY WANT THIS TO CONTINUE.  
TG: correction  
TG: i say this like i expect this to continue  
TG: you cant keep your hands off me  
TG: you cant say no to this cookie jar  
TG: naughty karkles knows he shouldnt but he just cant keep his hands out of here  
CG: STOP CALLING ME KARKLES AND STOP WITH THE CREEPY HUMAN SIMILIES, OK?  
CG: ROMANCE REQUIRES BOTH PARTNERS TO BE INVESTED  
TG: are you doubting my investment  
TG: are we at that stage where you start freaking out about how its gotten serious and your boyfriend is still thinking this is casual  
TG: do i need to write you a love poem or give you a goddamn ring or some shit to shut you up  
CG: I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR BULLSHIT, DAVE.  
TG: do i need to come over there  
CG: STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH ME  
CG: IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU JACKASS  
TG: fucking around with you is always funny  
TG: ambiguity intended  
TG: see you in a few

Dave removed his knight outfit to don his black aces suit. He just wanted a change. Well, that and when Karkat remarked on it, it'd be perfect for making a sarcastic comment about dressing up for him. Plus, he hadn't worn it in a while.

Dave's heart pounded in his chest as he departed. He felt like he should be talking to Terezi, but that was actually complicated. Karkat was, well, Karkat. 

The troll's door was unlocked. Dave walked in to find Karkat on his laptop, watching Mr. Brooks.

“You just picked that movie because it has Dane Cook in it, didn't you, you passive aggressive piece of shit?”

Karkat's headphones were in, so he either didn't hear or, more likely, he chose to not listen. Dave strode over and yanked the headphones out of his ears.

“Way to interrupt the flow of the movie, jackass,” Karkat complained.

"So either this movie blows and you were talking to me while watching it, or you decided to start watching it again even though I was on my way just to make it crystal clear how difficult you feel like being right now.”

“I don't owe you an explanation. Right now I'm watching it. Without you.”

“Not anymore.” Dave's hand flew to the power button and the tip of his finger was pressed against it when Karkat grabbed at him, trying to pry him off. The troll succeeded, but not before his hivetop started to shut down.

“I told you you couldn't keep your hands off of me,” Dave remarked as Karkat jumped to his feet. 

Karkat growled and held his hands up. “That was a totally platonic gesture of annoyance.”

“Sure it was.” Dave resisted the urge to snake his hands around Karkat's waist and pull him in close. He was supposed to be here to actually talk to Karkat. Hell, shouldn't he be working on his relationship with Terezi first? Their brief encounter the night after he'd seen Karkat last hadn't actually addressed the issue. But Terezi was off somewhere – possibly with Gamzee, Dave realized with a stab of jealousy followed by a tinge of guilt at his hypocrisy.

“Look, even if I did have goddamn romantic feelings for you, as opposed to an ill-conceived one-night stand -” 

“Two nights, and you were jockeying for more,” Dave interrupted.

“How do you fucking have any friends if you're always trying to be a smartass?”

“This level of smartass is reserved exclusively for you."

“That's not even fucking true, and we both know it. As I was saying, regardless of any feelings, this is a bad idea clearly complicating an already problematic situation. So let's just quit while we're behind and not a fuckton behind.”

"You're making this about you again. What about us, Karkat?" Dave's voice was thick with sarcasm, his grin too wide to be truly sincere. Except, ironically, he actually was.

"There is no us, ok?"

"Nope, not ok." Dave reached out to place a hand over Karkat's mouth, but the troll ducked in time and started to retreat.

"No, this is done! We can't do this."

"Why not?" Dave paused, adjusting his shades calmly.

"Because it's a disaster waiting to happen, on top of a big steaming shit-pile of drama that's already going on."

"Why is this any more of a disaster than it was when we just regular-hated each other? It's not like either of us has competing hate crushes."

"Just because it's complicated and - You hate troll romance! You don't ask questions about it! That's not how you handle this!"

"Isn't it funny how quickly your bullshit unravels when someone intelligent actually holds you accountable?" Dave felt a hint of sadistic pleasure as he watched Karkat redden at his own words being quipped back at him.

The troll's annoyance made him sloppy and thwarted his attempt to strike. Dave was prepared; he caught Karkat 's arm mid-lunge and twisted. Hissing in pain, the troll sunk to his knees, making a futile move to extricate his arm from Dave's tight grasp.

"Let the fuck go of me."

A half-smile on his lips, Dave leaned over Karkat, reaching down to cup the troll's cheek with his free hand.

"What was that?"

"I said to let the fuck go!" Karkat insisted, though his struggles weren't nearly as impassioned as Dave knew they could be.

He slid his hand down the troll's warm cheek to trace the curve of his lips.

"I don't think you really want me to."

"Of course I do, you arrogant bulge - Mmmf!"

Karkat's voice was abruptly muffled as Dave forced two fingers into his mouth. Wet, rich warmth enveloped his fingertips, and Dave had an acute urge to know what it'd be like to have his cock in there. The fantasy lasted for all of a second, shattered by Karkat biting down. Dave yanked his hand back in pain, irked that he hadn't seen that coming.

"Fuck!"

In the flash of annoyance, Dave wasn't quick enough to stop Karkat as the troll lunged and pulled at his legs. He stumbled to the floor, catching himself just enough to fall on his hands - and dove for Karkat.

They tussled, Karkat's struggles seeming to be focused more on winning than on disengaging, despite his claims to the contrary. Their hands roamed and groped and squeezed, skin hot and dampening with sweat, breathing hard from desire disguised as exertion. Neither explicitly disturbed that pretense, Dave steadfastly avoiding Karkat's lips. Anything but was fair game, and Dave grabbed the troll's waist.

The move allowed Karkat to pin him, but in turn afforded Dave the opportunity to slip his hands up under Karkat's shirt. Karkat's flesh was warm and smooth, his frame was slight. The flat stomach gave way to the lines of his ribcage, bones hard and curved against his skin. Up further still, only just aware of Karkat's grip on him tightening, Dave's fingers closed around a small, erect nipple.

"Let the fuck go of me!" Karkat cursed, struggling to pull away as Dave pinched. He was tethered by Dave's insistent grip, whimpering pathetically as he tried to remove the offending hand.

"Nah." Dave twisted, forcing another noise of pain from the troll. His cock ached in his jeans, and it occurred to him that there were still unexplored ways to elicit a reaction.

He released Karkat's nipple and let the troll grab his shoulders and press him hard against the ground, asserting his superior position. Meanwhile, Dave reached out and grasped for Karkat's pants. He was slightly surprised when the troll didn't object.

Dave pressed a hand against the crotch of Karkat's pants, the other fumbling with the button. He'd waited long enough for this, and he now knew what to expect, after his encounter with Terezi. He ignored the aching feeling that thoughts of Terezi brought forth as he squeezed. Sure enough, there was a firm length, much smaller than his own, but still definitely phallic.

"You difficult piece of shit, you only initiate this after I tell you I'm fucking done?"

"Yeah. Don't lie, you love that I'm a difficult, irresistibly sexy piece of shit."

"If you're just fucking teasing me again-"

Dave crushed his lips against Karkat's, drowning the troll's complaints in deep, shameless kisses. His hands gripped the waistband of Karkat's pants and pulled, sliding them over the troll's ass. Karkat made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like surprised embarrassment when Dave grabbed his underwear, slipping his hands under the edges to pull them down.

As Dave wrapped his hand around Karkat's bulge, his own cock ached. Karkat's grip on Dave's shoulders shifted a shade from aggressive to desperate, and Dave's own body pulsed with desire.

Dave pressed a finger behind Karkat's bulge, sliding into the troll's nook. It was tight and slippery and positively dripping, coating Dave's finger in fluid. He pressed another in as Karkat's kisses grew sloppier, the troll's breathing ragged and heavy.

Karkat was turning into putty in Dave's hands, whining and wet and desperate. His bulge fit perfectly in Dave's hand, big enough to fully grasp the shaft.

Karkat pulled his mouth away, tiny noises crescendoing as he pumped his hips, nook tightening around Dave's fingers. Cum gushed out of his bulge, spurting down onto Dave's clothes. Karkat collapsed next to Dave, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck.

Dave's erection was still raging, but he let Karkat relax. He could finish later; it seemed selfish to demand more action after Karkat getting him off without reciprocation in the past. 

Silence fell. Karkat's breathing slowed and steadied. They held each other for long moments

"Don't fall asleep on me."

"I wasn't going to," Karkat said, lifting his head off Dave's chest. "You don't..." Karkat paused.

"Nope. Not sleeping with you in that creepy, mind-numbing goo pit." 

"Way to be a fucking ass about it," Karkat snapped. He got to his feet and headed towards his recuperacoon. "Good fucking night."

Dave wiped his hands on his pants; next time he should stick to the magical, self-cleaning, god tier pajamas. He didn't regret turning Karkat down, not really. That sleeping pod was creepy. Still, as he left, his mind kept thinking over what it would have been like to stay.


End file.
